Forbidden Romance
by PopTart8194
Summary: Foxes and Wolves…Are divided due to past rivalries, But this story is about one fox, And one wolf, Much like the tale we all know today "There was never a story of more woe, Then the one of Juliet and her Romeo" (This isn't Fire Emblem I just had to pick a category and Lost in thoughts all alone is in this. Sorry.)
1. Chapter 1: Kitsune and Wolfskin

"*Pant* *Pant*" His heavy breathing was normal in this situation, it was Chase. The other one was fast and silent. She was abnormally fast for a fox, yes, they're fast, but she was faster than the speed of sound! And that wasn't normal, even for a fox.

Not only was she fast, but was agile too, she was the only one who could climb trees, which in Chase, was cheating. She ran up the tree as fast as she could.

"Safe!" she yelled at the running Kitsune, "No fair! I can't climb, you friggin' cheater!" The boy, Jhondre, yelled at her.

"No I'm not." She said jumping down. "You're just too fast," He complained slowing down and panting. "You're just too slow." She said all sassy, then ran off. "Hey! We're not racing! Hey, wait up!" Jhondre yelled, following.

They had made it back to the camp, at the perfect timing too. "Food's ready!" Samantha yelled. "Yay!" Ashlyn said excitedly. She ran over and grabbed a piece of the food and put it in her mouth. "Oi! Get back here!" Ryan yelled at the un-ladylike Kitsune. "No, I'm eating alone today." Ashlyn said, then she ran off into the blossoms. "That girl, she'll never learn, will she?" Samantha said.

And no she would not, she was too curious for her own good, and it was going to get her into trouble one day(too late). In the forest she sat, she had finished her food and run off. It was late at night so she didn't blend in well.

"Grrrrr..." something growled. "Huh!?" she gasped. She didn't notice how close she was to the border of the forest. She looked to the left and saw the Suicide forest. She started to creep into it, remember when i said she was too curious for her own good, well this is exactly what I mean, she's going to get in trouble! Or die, whichever comes first.

She looked to make sure no one was there, and then she stepped inside the forest, it sent a cold chill up her spine. "Grrrr.." she heard the growl again, and went deeper into the forest.

She knew someone was watching, then all of the sudden, a wolf girl popped out of nowhere, she scratched her in the face. "Ah! What the hell!" The girl yelled, she had brown chestnut hair, green eyes, and pale skin. "You tried to kill me, I was defending myself!" "Well then maybe you should your nose out of places or things you don't understand!" the two just kept yelling at each other, but never attacked each other.

Ashlyn ran around her, "Oi! Get back here!" The girl yelled. "Damn, she's fast." She mumbled to herself. Ashlyn made it into her forest and got really deep so the wolf couldn't do anything to her.

"Made it!" Ashlyn said then, stuck her tongue out at the forest. "Don't ever come back!" The girl said. "Don't plan to! ...Maybe." Ashlyn said then ran off.

"Meghan! Where have you been!?" another wolfskin asked. "Nowhere." And so we meet Meghan the White wolfskin, the quiet one and the second youngest one. "Some stupid Fox come wandering in again? Did you kill it?" Amber, the tallest and the biggest asshole asked. "No, she got away." Meghan snarled. "Oh well." Savanna, youngest and rather morbid one, said then walked off. "Come on Megs." Serenity said, the nicer one and eldest out of the pack.

"Tch. Stupid wolves, always going to violence, I only wanted to explore." Ashlyn grumbled. "Ashlyn, where have you been!?" Samantha hugged Ashlyn really quickly. "Wandering around," She said trying to cover up the real reason. "By that you mean, going into Suicide Forest." Ryan said bluntly. "WHAT!?" Sam and Jhondre said at the same time.

"Great." Ashlyn mumbled. She wasn't a huge fan of rules, because they were boundaries. "Ashlyn you know you're not aloud in Suicide forest!" Jhondre warned. "But why? It's so boring here." She said crossing her arms and puffing out her cheeks. "Since I was a Kit I've explored every inch of this forest and I'm no longer a Kit, I'm a fox. I'm thirteen! I should be able to explore more than just this boring, pink place!" Ashlyn ranted.

She saw everyone's face when she spoke her piece, they all made a face of defeat. "She has a point, it is her life." Jhondre said. "And besides I only went a few feet into the forest!" She said matter-of-factly.

"*sigh* Alright you can go back. _But_ , you need to be back at dawn, got that, _dawn_! Wolfskins sleep at night, so, you should be safe, but if something goes wrong, call us and we'll be there." Samantha said to her like a mother. I mean, besides their actual parents, she raised them like they were her own.

She squealed and hugged the three. "I love you guys." She said. Then, in the next second, she was gone. "She should be ok, I mean, she does run faster than the speed of sound." Ryan stated. "True." Jhondre said.

Ashlyn bolted for Suicide forest, but skidded to a stop at the entrance. "Maybe this isn't such a good Idea, I mean, I could _die_! I'm not as quiet as I am fast." She said to herself. She was right, Ashlyn was rather loud. She thought on the fact that this would be her only chance to go here, took a deep breath, and braced herself to walk in.


	2. Chapter 2: Suicide Forest

Meghan lie away in the tuft of grass she was supposed to be sleeping on, she thought about nothin' but that Kistune. She couldn't get her out of her head. There was dead silence in the forest except for one sound: a twig breaking.

Meghan shot up from her pallet of grass knowing that it wasn't a normal sound at night, she slowly looked around and ran for the nearest tree.

Ashlyn saw a shadow run past her, she knew she wasn't alone. She took one step closer to the area where the wolf pack lie but stopped when she heard something.

"I hear someone crawling around my forest…," She heard a voice say in a very monotoned way. She stopped and stayed quiet, "Hm..perhaps not…." the voice said again, "Go away, go away, go away, go away!" Ashlyn whisper shouted until the voice was gone.

Finally it was gone, but, there was still a presence around her, she could tell with her sixth sense.

Meghan crept towards the girl, her stalking skills were very good, even though she was a white wolfskin. As soon as she saw and opening she would attack her target.

Ashlyn stopped in her tracks, she waited...she could sense where the wolf was and knew exactly when to fight back. She waited, the girl was still, Meghan couldn't even hear the girl's breathing it was so quiet. Wait, there was a faint breathing but it wasn't the girl's, it was…a different Kitsune's!

"S-Sam?!" Ashlyn yelped. Meghan's head shot up and turned the direction of the Kitsune's. "Why are you here?! You said i could go on my own and it's not dawn yet!" Ashlyn yelled at Samantha. "I wonder if you noticed that there is a Wolfskin right there!" Samantha yelled. "No shit, sherlock!" Ashlyn yelled back.

Meghan's eyes widened, she stood up from behind her tree and just stared. "Then why didn't you come and get the rest of us?!" Sam asked angrily. "Because, if it's only one, I can handle it! I'm not a kit for god's sake!"

Meghan walked around to look at the two angry Kitsunes. She was about to ask them to leave, but, it would be more fun to just watch.

After about ten minutes of them fighting, Samantha finally went and acknowledged Meghan. "Um…do you mind?" Sam asked bitterly. "What? Do you expect me to leave the creatures that invaded my forest alone? Well, ya thought wrong." Meghan snapped back.

"Well, no, but you could at least leave!" Samantha was losing her patience with the Wolfskin next to her. Meghan made a face that said she really didn't care. She yawned, "Come again?" Meghan asked, cupping her ear. This made Samantha furious. "Ya see Ashlyn! This is exactly why I don't like Wolfskins! They're Jerks!" Samantha yelled at Ashlyn.

"Well, if you don't like them so much then you can leave!" Ashlyn snapped back. Samantha was on the verge of blowing a fuse. Meghan was going to attack Samantha and Ashlyn but, she knew Samantha was too strong, she looked almost three years older and had a strong and intimidating look to her. It would be best not to piss her off any more than she is.

"Okay! Seriously would you guys please do this somewhere el-ahhhhhhhhh!" Meghan jumped up as she saw Samantha lunge herself at her. "Samantha!" Ashlyn yelled, she never called her by her full name, so Samantha was now in trouble. Meghan and Samantha scratched, hit, and bit each other, this was what the rivalry between Kitsune and Wolfskin was like, very, very bad.

Ashlyn tried to pull Sam away, but instead managed to drag the other three Wolfskins into the problem.

The other Wolfskins showed up right as Sam left a huge cut on Meghan's waist, causing her groan in pain. "Great…," Ashlyn whispered. She let go of Samantha and let her and Meghan continue fighting, she could do nothing more than watch.

First, Jhondre came running into the forest, "What's happening!?" he asked quickly looking around, he saw Samantha and Meghan fighting, and jumped. "What the heck?!" Ashlyn just made a worried face and shrugged.

Next, Savanna came into the forest, with Serenity following behind. "What happened, there's a lot of growling going on and-" "Oh my…," Savanna was cut off by Serenity staring. Serenity looked at Savanna with a worried face and pointed. "Look…," Savanna looked and almost screamed.

Ryan came in panting and out of breath. "What's with all the runnin-Sam!?" Ryan screamed at Samantha. Him and Jhondre ran over to Samantha to try and get her off of Meghan. Savanna and Serenity did the same trying to pull Meghan out from under Samantha, and all Ashlyn did was sit there and watch.

Amber walked in just in time to grab Meghan before she broke out of Savanna and Serenity's grasp. "Let me go! Let me at her!" Samantha snarled, trying to get loose. "No!" Jhondre yelled, this is the one time he would get away with back talking.

"*Growl*" Meghan growled at the Kitsune. Ashlyn gasped as she got a glimpse of Meghan's teeth, her fangs were extra sharp. Even though Ashlyn was no longer a Kit she still had training fangs, her bite wouldn't do much, but Meghan's? Pray for mercy!

Kitsune and Wolfskin teeth are kind of weird, they have their canines and then they have a fang in the middle of their bottom teeth, i don't know why though…, Anyway! " _What do i do?! I can't just stay here and be useless all day!"_ Ashlyn thought herself, there was only one thing she could do, sit there, terrified.

Finally, Samantha and Meghan stopped fighting back, but they were still glaring at each other. Meghan wiped some blood off her cheek from a bad scratch. "Okay before anything else, how did this happen?!" Amber shouted.

Meghan and Ashlyn looked up and just stared at each other. "Well?" Amber questioned. "Why do you need to know?!" Samantha snapped. "Ah!" Ryan said, warning the two.

Meghan and Ashlyn's world went silent, no one else was there but them, and they just stared. But it was interrupted by Samantha pulling Ashlyn away. Meghan snapped out of her trance too, and looked one last time at those sky blue eyes….

"Don't cross the border again, little girl!" Amber snapped at Ashlyn. Ashlyn looked at the other Kitsunes and teared up. "I-I'm not a child anymore! If you guys didn't come running in this wouldn't have happened!" She said crying and ran out of Suicide Forest.

"Wow…you're all assholes!" Meghan laughed. Samantha just glared. "Don't make me make that cut even deeper!" She shouted, pointing at Meghan's waist. "You wouldn't dare!" Serenity snarled. "Oh, but I would." Samantha snapped. "Come on, we need to find Ashlyn." Jhondre dragged Samantha and Ryan out of the forest.

Meghan thought to herself for a little, debating if she should go find this Kitsune. Would it be worth it, was that even the question? The Kitsune wouldn't know how to get anywhere in Meghan's territory. Yes, it was worth it. Meghan reared and sprinted into the forest behind her, leaving the packs in her dust.

"Meghan! Wait," her pack called after her. This was a risk she had to take, for the Kitsunes sake. Thunder crashed overhead, signaling for trouble in the woods. Meghan's fur was soon soaked and she was becoming irritated.

She ran through the forest, trying to remember what the Kitsune's name was. Thunder boomed overhead and she could hear heavy feet on the cold, wet earth. She tried to call out the name, "Ash…Ash…Ashlyn!" but no response.

She started hearing something other than the thunder it was coming from the sakura forest, this made her run faster, desperately trying to get out of the storm and hear the melody.


	3. Chapter 3: Ancient Song

She would be able to dry herself when she got to the Sakura Forest, because the storm hadn't made it there yet, but it was still close. She made it to the border of each forest and could hear the sound, the thunder was far enough away now, and it was just drizzling.

The sound was like a melody, someone…singing? Yeah, it was singing alright, and very gentle, and high. Meghan walked into the forest and immediately took a right toward the lake. Her clothes started to dry and sway with the wind from the storm.

" _ahhhhh, ahahah, ahahah~"_ Meghan heard the singing clearly now. Right now it was just notes, she moved closer to it and saw Ashlyn standing in the water. It went up to her mid-thigh, she began to sing again. " _You are the oceans gray waves, Destined to seek, love beyond the shore just out of reach~ yet the water's ever change flowing like time, the path is yours to climb~"_ The water began to sparkle when the sun hit the ripples, Meghan moved closer but tried not to be seen.

" _In the white light~ a hand reaches through~ a double edged blade cuts your heart in two, waking dreams fade away, embrace the brand new day~"_ Meghan was so mesmerized by the sound, she came out from behind the tree.

" _Sing with me a song, of birthrights and love, the light scatters to the sky above, dawn breaks through gloom white as a bone, lost In thoughts all alone~"_ Meghan's eyes widened and she slowly walked towards the water. " _You are the oceans gray waves, Destined to seek, love beyond the shore just out of reach~ yet the water's ever change flowing like time, the path is yours to climb~"_

Ashlyn sang a bit faster now, Meghan just sat there at the edge of the water.

" _Embrace the dark_

 _you call a home~_

 _gaze upon an empty white throne, a legacy of lies, a familiar disguise~" s_ he paused then opened her eyes. " _Sing with me a song, of conquest and fate, the black pillar cracks beneath its weight, night breaks through the day hard as a stone, lost in thoughts all alone~"_

Meghan waited, Ashlyn paused. Meghan ran behind a tree hoping to not be seen, but Ashlyn continued.

" _The path you walk on belongs to destiny, just let it flow,_

 _All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide, let it flow,_

 _Life is not just filled with happiness, nor sorrow,_

 _Even the thorn in your heart, in time it may become a rose,_

 _Sing with me a song, of silence and blood,_

 _The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud,_

 _Within my ancient heart dwells, madness and pride,_

 _Can no one, hear my cry..."_ She stopped singing.

Meghan started clapping when the song ended, Ashlyn jumped. "Ah!" She turned and looked, Meghan stared at her with a serious expression. "H-How long have you been there?" Ashlyn asked coming out of the water.

Meghan hesitated, "Uh…most of it. Your voice is…exceptional, but you shouldn't be out here by yourself. Come, I know somewhere we can dry off. And…I really shouldn't be here." Meghan turned and started toward the border, but Ashlyn did not follow. Meghan halted, "What now?"

"First off, I have _quite_ the good singing voice, thank you very much. And second, why are you helping me? Weren't you and Sam trying to kill each other not ten minutes ago?"

Meghan snarled at Ashlyn's self-compliment, and thought for a moment. Why was she helping her? What could she gain from it? "I don't know. I just am. So let's go." she snapped. "Hmph!" Ashlyn puffed her cheeks out in anger, but followed.

" _Damn…why is she looking so cute right now? Wait, what!? Cute?! No...I did not just call her that! Wait, did I?"_ Meghan contemplated what she had just thought about the Kitsune, but brushed it off as if nothing had happened.

Unwillingly, she kept a dark blush on her face. Ashlyn followed, and Meghan led her to a hollow tree she had found a long time ago. "This tree looks like it's been here forever.."

Ashlyn looked amazed at how big the tree was _**and**_ that it was still standing. "Well that's because it has been. Duh." Meghan said sarcastically. Ashlyn looked away quickly.

"S-So, why are here?" she asked whistling. Meghan sighed in frustration. "Because you missy, were being stupid and decided to get in water when a storm is headed your way! Once again, duh!" Meghan snapped.

Ashlyn's face grew a dark red in anger. "Well excuuuuuuse me princess! But last time I checked, trees are not any better when it comes to storms! So i'm sorry! Hmph!" Meghan flinched at the insults and sass that the Kitsune just showed.

"I thought Kitsune's were supposed to be nice!" Meghan yelled.

"Who the hell told you that? Besides Ryan was jerk before." Ashlyn raised an eyebrow at Meghan's "stupid" question.

"Well...I was told that you guys give off a mean aura, but are actually nice." Meghan cocked her head. "Actually...it's the other way around, we give off a nice look and aura, but we can be the biggest assholes out there." she smiled.

Meghan slightly smiled back, but the smile broke right as the cut on her waist began to sting. Her eyes went wide and she toppled over in pain. She groaned and coughed up blood.

"Meghan!?" Ashlyn ran over and pulled Meghan into her chest. Meghan held the wound tightly-trying to stop the pain, but only making it worse by doing so. She looked up and her vision began to blur.

"Hang on! I'll go get some herbs! Please don't die…" Ashlyn laid Meghan on a stone under the tree. Meghan nodded and then completely blacked out.

Ashlyn was coming back from collecting herbs for Meghan's wound. She came back to see Meghan still holding the cut but still breathing. "Oh thank god." she walked over and sat down next to her and placed her herbs on the ground.

She mixed all her herbs into a powder and placed them in a bowl filled with water, turning it into a healing potion. She lifted Meghan's head allowing her to drink the liquid.

Thunder boomed from the sky, and it began to pour. Ashlyn picked up Meghan and put her on her back. Meghan was kind of heavy for having such a stick figure. "If you ever get a boyfriend, he's going ditch you when he finds out how much you weigh." Ashlyn smirked.

She saw a cave in the distance and sprinted for it. Ashlyn nearly slipped multiple times because it was now soaking wet outside.

She made it to the cave and placed Meghan up against the back wall and stretched her arms out. "Hmm…well, i'm here and so is she, but i can't keep her scrunched up like this." Ashlyn said walking over to the injured Wolfskin.

Ashlyn sat on her knees and laid Meghan's head down on her thighs, allowing Meghan to extend her body out completely so the wound could heal better. "Hmm…I don't understand Wolfskins, always jumping to violence, yet always putting someone else before you…It's…strange."

Ashlyn sat there awake, watching Meghan to make sure nothing happened to her, also letting herself become a lap pillow for a little while, she smiled gently to herself and leaned up against the wall.


	4. Chapter 4: Healing Tonic

Hours pass, it's now morning and the storm finally passes over both forest, and Ashlyn brought Meghan over to the center of the forest, next to a waterfall and a lake, a lake where a Wolfskin was known as "The Lady of the Lake".

Ashlyn sat down and became a lap pillow again so Meghan's head didn't get dirty. In the center of the lake, there was a small island with a golden flower on it, it was an ancient flower, and it was enchanted, giving the water an enchantment too.

The water and flower both had magical properties, healing, love, death you name it, and Ashlyn was going to use for healing, to scab Meghan's cut, and then she'll use a healing tonic so the wound will close quicker.

Ashlyn cupped some of the water with her hands and drizzled it over Meghan's cut and began to sing.

" _Flower, gleam and glow,_

 _Let your power shine,_

 _Make the clock reverse,_

 _Bring back what once was mine,_

 _Heal what has been hurt,_

 _Change the fate's design,_

 _Save what has been lost,_

 _Bring back what once was mine,_

 _What once was mine."_ Ashlyn finished.

The water on the cut began to glow as she sung, saying that the magic was working. Meghan's cut began to scab over and all the blood dried up. Ashlyn smiled and collected more water into a pouch and mixed it with some herbs, and she made, a healing tonic, for when Meghan wakes up. Speaking of which.

Meghan's eyes fluttered open as she stirred awake on Ashlyn's lap. She shifted and rolled over onto her back and stared at Ashlyn. "Good morning your highness, rain's stopped." Ashlyn said smiling. Meghan's vision cleared and her eyes went wide, she flipped out and rolled over on her knees.

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing here!?" Meghan yelled. "Woah! Jeez calm down! If you flip out like that the scab will open. And i just used enchanted water on that." Ashlyn said taking a piece of cloth and dipping it into the tonic.

"What's that?" Meghan asked dusting off her clothes. "It's a healing tonic, it's so the wound will heal quicker, here move your hand." Ashlyn told Meghan to move her hand.

Meghan moved her hand away from the wound, and Ashlyn pressed the cloth up against the cut, it hurt like hell!

"Ow! That hurts dammit!" Meghan snarled.

"Well maybe if you would sit still, it wouldn't hurt so much!" Ashlyn yelled pressing the cloth into her cut.

Meghan scream out in pain, but the pain slowly went away when the cloth soaked up the blood. "See…stay still." she said as she removed the cloth and the cut was gone. Meghan's eyes went wide, "How did you do that?" Meghan asked looking at the scar.

"I told you, enchanted water and a healing tonic made from said water." Ashlyn said putting the cloth down.

"Well putting the magical water aside, why did you help me?"

"Why'd you help me earlier?" Ashlyn asked looking her.

"Let's just say i'm returning the favor." Ashlyn smiled, Meghan blushed at the young Kitsune. "Ah…" The two then looked back at eachother like they did when the fight broke out.

Meghan had hazel eyes, more like…chocolate brown and Ashlyn's were like a sky blue, and had hints of mint green in them. Both their eyes seemed to sparkle in the other's until one blinked and looked away.

"Um…Ashlyn?" Meghan asked blushing.

"Hm?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Can you…can you sing…for me?" Meghan looked away and scratched the back of her head. Ashlyn blushed and nodded. "Wait really?" Meghan asked, her eyes growing wide. "Mhm…I'm asked that a lot So i'll do it…" Ashlyn said blushing.

She sat up and cleared her throat.

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Nug a tir na nog._

 _Come my love our world's may part,_

 _The gods will guide us across the dark._

 _Come with me and be mine my love,_

 _Stay and break my heart._

 _From the shores through the ancient mist,_

 _You bear the mark of my elven kiss._

 _Clear the way, I will take you home_

 _To eternal bliss._

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Nug a tir na nog._

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Nug a tir na nog._

 _Tir na nog, oh, come beyond the ancient fog,_

 _Tir na nog, oh, come with me to tir na nog._

 _Far away from the land you knew,_

 _The dawn of day reaches out to you._

 _Though it feels like a fairy tale,_

 _All of this is true._

 _Run with me, have a look around._

 _We build our life of a sacred ground._

 _Come my love, our world's may part,_

 _We'll be safe and sound._

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Nug a tir na nog._

 _Tir na nog, oh, come beyond the ancient fog,_

 _Tir na nog, oh, come with me to tir na nog._

 _Time won't follow the path we came._

 _The world you left, it forgot your name._

 _Stay with me and be mine my love,_

 _Spare my heart the pain._

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Nug a tir na nog._

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Nug a tir na nog._

 _Tir na nog, oh, come beyond the ancient fog._

 _Tir na nog, oh, come with me to tir na nog._

 _Come with me to tir na nog._

Meghan was mesmerized by the music, it was in some language that she didn't understand but over all the music was beautiful. "What…that was beautiful." Meghan smiled. Ashlyn blushed, she'd never got so flustered over a compliment.

"T-Thanks…well! Shall we go forth and separate into our respected areas?" She said dusting off her dress. "Yeah guess so, but before we go. Can we meet up tomorrow? Like noon?" Meghan asked. "Why?"

"Because I thought you were gonna be horrible company, but your not so bad so...truce?" She asked holding her hand out.

"I don't why but…yes." She said taking her hand and shaking it. Meghan's hands were smooth and delicate, and Ashlyn's were soft and squishy. Ashlyn pulled her hand back and looked away. "So…about us meeting up tomorrow…noon's not soon enough, but i can do 11:45. Here actually." She said smiling.

"Done. So I'll see you there." Meghan smirked and ran off to the forest.

"I'll be here…" Ashlyn sighed and thought about she was gonna confront the other Kitsunes. She only had one option, brace for impact.

She started for the bundle of Kitsunes.

She stopped when she saw the rest of the Kitsunes and stood there. She took a deep breath and whistled getting their attention. "Ashlyn!" Jhondre and Sam yelled running to her.

Ryan sat there seeing how she was slightly soaked and immediately knew where she had been. "Oh my god! Where were you!?" Jhondre asked grabbing her shoulders. She looked at him deadpanned, and was about to state where she was, but Ryan beat her to it.

"The lake…you were at the lake, weren't you?" He said smiling slightly. Ashlyn nodded and walked past them all. "I'm going to my tree." she said and walked away. Ryan told the other two that he could handle the fussy Kitsune, and he followed her.

"Go away Ryan." Ashlyn commanded.

"Not until you tell me what she was like." Ryan smirked.

Ashlyn stopped and turned and looked at him. "She?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me! I saw her, the wolfskin you were with." Ryan smirked. Ashlyn looked at the ground and turned back at him smiling. "Well, I don't know much about her now, but i'm going to meet her tomorrow at 11:45. Please don't tell anyone!" Ashlyn pleaded.

"I sware on lady liberty herself." he said crossing his fingers."And if you're going to meet her, then you'll need to be touched up a bit tomorrow, ok?" Ryan said winking. Ashlyn nodded and ran off to her tree.


End file.
